iPod Challenge
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: My attempt at the iPod challenge. Ten songs, ten drabbles. Mostly Fax.


**Okay, this is my attempt at the iPod challenge that a lot of people have done. I must admit- I kind of broke the third rule on a couple of these. But I mostly followed them. It's not my best work- I was bored, so this is just a little exercise. Here you go!**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do then of these and then post them.**

**Take Me There- Rascal Flatts**

Max pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her forehead on them. She clutched her legs, afraid to let go because she'd fall apart. The things she kept inside were scratching at her insides, wanting out. As much as she wanted to contain them, she doubted she'd be able to for much longer.

Fang stood in front of Max, looking down at her. Someone had mentioned the School, and he'd watched her face shut down as memories surfaced. She was so good at keeping her emotions hidden, but eventually those were going to explode. Even though he knew almost everything about her, there were some things he longed to know but didn't. Whatever had her curled up in a helpless ball right now fell into that category.

"Max." He knelt beside her, put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

**Ladies' Choice- Zac Efron**

Max narrowed her eyes in disgust as she looked at Lissa fawning over Fang. He showed relatively little interest in her, but that didn't stop a small, self-satisfied smirk from spreading over his face.

_Well, he's just so tickled that she can't keep her grubby paws of him, isn't he?_ she thought sourly before turning on her heel and stalking away.

**Honesty (Write Me a List)- Rodney Atkins**

How had it come to this?

The flock had been going, going, going, almost never slowing down, for a long time, too long. Enemies kept cropping up, and they contained them. Every single one. And now the world was saved.

But it came at a huge cost to two of its heroes.

Because while they were spending all their time saving the world, the once unbreakable bond between the best friends in it had been severed. And they didn't know how to fix it.

**Sweet Escape- Gwen Stefani**

"I'm going to kill someone," growled Max.

"Calm down," Fang told her, not looking up from his blog.

"Calm down? Do you not hear them? They're out of control!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Would it kill them to be quiet for two seconds? They should go to bed or something!"

Now he stopped typing, looked up, and cocked an eyebrow. "It's two in the afternoon."

"Your point being?"

With a sigh, Fang set aside the laptop and stood, walking up behind Max. He started rubbing her neck, and she couldn't resist breathing out in immense relief. "That feels good."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"'s what I'm here for."

**Whistlin' Dixie- Randy Houser**

"What are you doin'?" Max asked, leaning over Fang's shoulder and looking at the notebook open in his lap. He quickly slammed it shut, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Are you gonna add a 'g' to 'doin'?" he asked. "You sound like a hick."

"Sure," she said, as if she hadn't seen what was scrawled across the top of the paper, the title of the love poem he was writing.

**No Such Thing- John Mayer**

"Hmm." Max crossed her arms as she looked through the window she and Fang were hovering outside, their wings beating steadily. "So this is what we're missing out on, huh?"

"Apparently," he agreed, watching the suits rush around the office building with their coffee, trying to get that next raise, move up one rung on the corporate ladder. "Still wish you were normal?"

"Nope," she responded, popping the 'p', and they shared a quiet chuckle before taking off.

**A Tattered Flag in the Breeze (Michael's Song)- Terry Cashman**

Max's eyes went wide as she watched the footage on TV. "What's that, Jeb?"

He shook his head, wiped a hand over his face. "I- I don't know. Someone crashed a plane into the World Trade Center. Nobody's sure who it was yet."

"Oh." They watched for a minute, and they both breathed in sharply as the crash was played over and over again.

She may have been only ten, but Max knew that she wanted to do something, _anything_, to keep so many people from being killed again.

**I'll Be There For You- The Rembrandts**

"What's wrong?"

Fang barely glanced up from the plate of sausage in front of him and didn't respond.

"Fang, I know something's up." Max sat in the chair beside his. "Your mask isn't as good as you think it is."

A small smile played on his lips. "It is, actually, you're just able to read it."

She laughed, then rested her cheek on his bicep, and felt him relax under her; all he needed was that little touch.

**So Much For You- Ashley Tisdale**

"I like this," Angel said, holding up a pink teddy bear, an irresistible pout forming on her mouth.

Max turned away, knowing that if she looked into the little girl's face she wouldn't be able to say no. "Put it back, honey."

"But Max, I really want it. Please? I promise, I won't ask for anything else… for awhile…"

She started to shake her head, but made the mistake of glancing at her baby again, and had to sigh. "Stick it in the cart."

**Texas Woman (Don't Stay Lonely Long)- Brooks & Dunn**

Fang felt like he spent a _lot_ of time looking at Max.

Whenever she came into the room, his heart skipped a beat, and then he couldn't resist glancing over at her every few seconds. Sometimes she would sit off by herself, and he told himself to go sit with her, make her less lonely. But he was afraid- of what, he wasn't sure; they were best friends.

Someday, he was going to take the next step.

And it would be soon.

Possibly.

**Yeah, there it is! Please review! Happy 4****th****!**


End file.
